The mystery Man
This story is made by me Enjoy Hello my names Mack I have a story that I'll never forget. Hes called The Mystery Man I don't know why I'm telling the story now because it happened back in 2013. This was the year when roblox got hacked Alot. With sexual hacks and it was horrible for the kids who saw this. I wasn't one But i saw videos on it. So one Long day at work i came Home to play and chat with my friends. So i got onto my account and called my friends on skype I was happy to get home and relax But something odd was going on None of my friends really talked to me that night. Every time i called one of there names nothing happened they just played I new something was going on So I yelled Saying ARE YOU FUCKING THERE!!! Nothing..... silence I was confoused and scared I looked around my room. And looked back my computer screen to see blood all over my friends webcam My eyes Opened wide I was speechless. My roblox crashed and then.... Roblox relaunched by itself into a game called Say goodbye The game loaded and a message came up Hello stranger I'm your friend Don't worry no more Your real friends are long gone I Yelled WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THEM!!! The screen Glitched making a weird screaming sound. On the screen i saw all my friends Death videos play over and over again I cried in the corner of my room The man said The last thing you want is me killing you. Would you like to be my friend? Let me then Play some audios for you Friend man played scary audios of people screaming in pain. Why? I said Heres one of the audios he played man said aren't you my friend? I'll cry if you aren't. I had to say yes Yes im still your friend Good Or i'll have to kill you the man said. I got my phone and called the cops just before i was about to call them he said Why are you calling the cops? Is there someone in your house? Am i freaking you out? PLEASE DON'T DO IT. YOUR A FUCKING MAD MAN i yelled I WAS NEVER YOUR FRIEND Oh really the man said I've killed alot of people You'll be my favourite to kill. wait how can you hear me? He said your mic is still on kido But roblox doesn't have mic support skype call The skype call has ended I'm in your house..... I heard a voice behind me I ran I didn't look back I ran into someone he had a long knife with a black hood and black pants. It was stained with blood and he smelt like rotten corpse He weared a mask I kick his face and ran off I remember I left the phone on. And I heard cop cars coming They stop at my house and the mystery man came out to see the cops The cops tazered Him and then cuffed him I was happy it was over I sat down And never touched that computer again. I brought a new one but now i had to make new friends. Lucky i did and After that i was happy Happy to live Hope you enjoyed that story. Not my best sorry im a beginner